


Dotted Line

by PyxisCetus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Army AU, F/F, Out of Character, triggers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyxisCetus/pseuds/PyxisCetus
Summary: Chloe Beale chose to sign a four year contract. Chose to sign a dotted line that could end in the ultimate sacrifice. Chose to leave behind everything she knew for something greater.It's everything that happens after she signs that line that makes life worth living though.





	Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! First AO3 post and just testing out the waters with this brief snippet of a potential story swimming through my brain.

Today was the day.

**THE DAY!**

Today was March ninth. Today was her seventeenth birthday. Today was the day she signed the dotted line.

Chloe laid in bed, red hair fanned out around her head, light blue eyes twinkling in anticipation, and a small excited smile gracing her lips.

Chloe rolled over to check the clock, the office didn't open until nine o'clock. Bright red numbers blinked back at her.

**08:00**

With a silent squeal of excitement Chloe jumped from her bed to shower and get ready for the sure to be monumental day.

*******

Chloe felt her chest tighten with anxiety as she waited for her parents. She felt like the sign hanging above the office was judging whether or not she was worthy of the title.

Medically there wasn't anything to stop her, but the lingering doubt that she just wouldn't be good enough physically and mentally wouldn't go away.

_Could she hack it through the weeks of rigorous physical activity and the mind games? Would she crack under the constant pressure?_

"Chloe!" 

The shout of her name jerked Chloe back into the present and her head towards where her name had come from. A blinding smile appeared as Chloe watched her parents make their way toward her.

"Are you ready, hun?" Her mother asked, a small reassuring smile on her face.

Chloe looked back at the sign above her and smiled, nodding. She was ready, more than ready and she knew it. Determination lined her body and filled her eyes. She turned back to her parents.

"Yeah, mom. I am." With that Chloe walked off heading to the small office underneath the sign proudly claiming:

**U.S. Army Recruiting**

**Author's Note:**

> Entry age to enlist in the US is 17 with parent permission. The US Military is an all volunteer force for those outside the US who don't know.
> 
> So... I've read several Military AUs and I've been brewing this one for a couple weeks now and wanted to post to gauge interest in it.
> 
> I plan to make this as realistic as possible to military life as I can (Prior Service [I hesitate to use Veteran since I never Deployed]) so expect Out of Character moments. 
> 
> I ask to please keep in mind that the Army's first job it to teach soldiers how to kill and with that comes desensitization to a lot of things, especially during the 8-9 weeks new soldiers spend in Basic Combat Training (BCT). After Basic is a lot easier but there will be changes. 
> 
> Next chapter will be some High school, BCT, and AIT (Advanced Individual Training) moments. I'm not going to tell you the job Chloe will have just yet but I promise it's an actual job in the Army!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!! :)


End file.
